Father and Brother to the Ishtar
by Shezka Foxe
Summary: Odion's thoughts on his family, and how he deeply cares for them. Small surprise at the end, a simple one-shot about one the more minor characters in the series.


Shezka Foxe: Hello to people to bothering to read my work. Guess what? In celebration of my 17th birthday on June 20th, I've decided to write a story for each day until then! Well, yeah, sure today is June 3rd, but I kind of got held back by school. So, this story is dedicated to June 1st. Enjoy!

Odion took no notice of the young man, preferring to stare out the window at the falling rain. It'd been a year since Marik had left Domino City with his two older siblings to return to Egypt. Yet, Odion could never bring himself to settle down. Neither could his younger brother.

Ishizu didn't live with them, but her house was located right down the street. Odion pushed the window open, suddenly feeling claustrophobic. Marik glanced in his older brother's direction out of curiosity then turned back to the program showing on TV. Nothing else being on, Marik had fallen to watching Animal Planet. Odion smiled to himself, finding peace in how the rain slid off the roof and onto the pavement below.

He'd never admit it, but Odion had resented those years when Marik had taken control of the Millennium Rod. How many times had it occurred to him to overpower his younger brother? To simply tear the evil object from his grasp and toss it into the sea, to be lost forever? Screw the pharaoh and his long lost memories, Atem could have dealt with it for a few thousand more years. Cold, but true.

Odion closed his eyes for a moment, meditating a while. He shouldn't be thinking such thoughts when it was all over. He glanced back at Marik, who seemed to be getting drowsy. No doubt he would fall asleep on the couch as he had the past few nights. Odion had never enjoyed watching TV, so Marik always watched it alone. It suddenly occurred to him that he was old enough to be his younger brother's father.

Strange as it may be, Odion had been fourteen years old when Marik had been born. And so, Odion had, by default, had ended playing the role of father to Marik. He'd been the one to teach how to talk, walk, and play duel monsters. Odion had even lingered over his brother's bed late at night, worried he might be bitten by a snake or have a nightmare. Of course, he played big brother as well, but not the kind that teased and became jealous of his younger sibling.

Odion finally closed the window and turned towards Marik. Marik had by now claimed the entire couch for himself, stretched out with one arm thrown carelessly over the side; he lazily flipped through the channels. It was seven o'clock, and Odion hadn't yet decided if he would cook something or order out.

The older man slid silently into the armchair facing the TV. Marik took no notice, for he was far to focused on the program showing currently at the moment. He nearly wet his pants when he finally spotted Odion are tattooed face peering at the TV. The TV cast and eerily light across Odion's face, making him appear to be a phantom. Spooked, Marik quickly flicked on the side table lamp not far from his head.

"So, are you cooking a cuisine meal tonight, or treating me to take-out?" Marik questioned, half teasing his brother. Odion turned to face him, a smile playing across his lips. For a moment, Odion found himself wanting to hug his baby brother. To tell him he loved him, and would do anything and give him anything to make him happy.

"How about I call Ishizu and treat us all to that new restaurant that opened down the street? I've heard it's supposed to be good." Odion suggested, only receiving a raised eyebrow in reply.

"Oh, and may I ask we're your getting the money to treat us all to such an honor? If I'm not mistaken, Ishizu is the one paying for us to live here until I get a job." Marik pointed out, but Odion only laughed openly at him. Which was rare for the man.

"Well, I wasn't going to tell you, but I _own_ that restaurant, Ishizu knows a few people who know a few people, and helped me open it. I'll be cooking the meal myself, seeing as I don't trust my own chiefs to cook you the fine cuisine I can come up with." Odion shot back, and Marik quiet literally fell off the couch. Scrambling to his feet, the younger Egyptian turned to glare at the older one.

"When?" Marik demanded.

"When? When I found out I couldn't write in English, knew nothing of history outside of our clan, had no skills with computers, and yet through all this I could cook fairly well. All those years making a decent out of nothing payed off." Odion answered, rising from his seat. He'd walk his younger siblings down to the restaurant, and introduce them to everyone.

For once in his life, Odion was providing solely for them. And he felt proud.


End file.
